Fun Chatting With Inuyasha!
by kclrox11
Summary: What would a chatroom with Inuyasha be like? Let's find out...


A/N: Okay, this is me trying my hand at comedy. Oh, it will be so tragic. :D R&R please!

Fun Chatting With Inuyasha

Inuyasha= doggie_ears217

Kagome= ShikonSweetie

Miroku= SirMixaLot

Sango= BarbieGirl

Shippo= KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!

Sesshomaru= KingDog

Naraku= Evil_Miasma

Kikyo= UndeadPriestess

doggie_ears217 has signed on

BarbieGirl has signed on

ShikonSweetie has signed on

ShikonSweetie: Hey guys! What's up?

BarbieGirl: Kagome, it's so great you got us these machines… what are they called again?  
ShikonSweetie: Computers.

BarbieGirl: Thank you. Anyways, they're great because we can communicate even when we're apart.

doggie_ears217: Like when you go back to that weird world of yours. I still don't get why you don't just stay here with us all the time.

ShikonSweetie: It's not weird! It's perfectly normal! And it's the same world as yours, thank you very much. It's just a different, much better time!

doggie_ears217: Don't argue with me!

ShikonSweetie: YOU don't argue with ME!

doggie_ears217: Bitch!

ShikonSweetie: Bastard!

doggie_ears217: You wanna go make out?

ShikonSweetie: Yes!

doggie_ears217: I'll meet you outside your well!

ShikonSweetie: Okay!

doggie_ears217 has signed off

ShikonSweetie has logged off

BarbieGirl: Well, that was… interesting.

SirMixaLot has signed on

SirMixaLot: Hi, Sango.

BarbieGirl: Hi. Why is your name SirMixaLot?

SirMixaLot: Oh, I found this song that I think represents my personality quite well, and the name of the man who made it is Sir Mix-a-Lot.

BarbieGirl: Oh.

SirMixaLot: Do you want to hear the song?  
BarbieGirl: Sure.

SirMixaLot: Okay. I'll send you the link.

FFN INTURRUPTS THIS PROGRAM WITH A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SEE THE LINK TO THE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE OF THE SONG "BABY GOT BACK" BY SIR MIX-A-LOT BECAUSE WE ARE ALL BIG FAT RETARDED BASTARDS HERE IN MANAGEMENT AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO LET ANYONE HAVE A GOOD TIME. WE WILL NOW ALLOW YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR INTERNET VIEWING PLEASURES.

BarbieGirl: Miroku, you sick pervert!

SirMixaLot: Whatever in the world makes you say that, my deaf woman?

BarbieGirl: I AM NOT DEAF YOU SON OF A BITCH!

SirMixaLot: Sorry. Typo. I meant to say deet.

BarbieGirl: I AM NOT INSECT REPELLANT EITHER YOU LECHEROUS MONK!

SirMixaLot: Sorry, another typo! Dear, dear, I meant dear!

BarbieGirl: Sure you did.

SirMixaLot: Wanna go make out?

BarbieGirl: No! Why did you even ask me that?

SirMixaLot: **shrugs** Well, it seemed to work for Inuyasha!

BarbieGirl: Yeah, but he's not a pervert!

SirMixaLot: Oh.

BarbieGirl: And I'm not an easy slut like Kagome!

SirMixaLot: Oooh, I'm tellin'.

BarbieGirl: You better not, Miroku!

SirMixaLot has signed off

BarbieGirl: Great, now I have to go bribe him with sex and kissing and probably money too! Damn that gay bastard.

UndeadPriestess: Why are you calling your monk a homosexual, demon slayer?

BarbieGirl: Well, have you SEEN his ponytail? If that's not gay I don't know what is.

BarbieGirl has signed off

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops! has signed on

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Hi, Lady Kikyo!

UndeadPriestess: Hello, little one.

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Guess what Kagome calls you when Inuyasha isn't listening!?

UndeadPriestess: **frowns** What does she call me?

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Kinky-Ho!

UndeadPriestess: I am going to whip that bitch's ass.

UndeadPriestess has signed off

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Okay! Bye, Lady Kikyo!

KingDog has signed on

KingDog: Kitsune! Where is my runt of a little brother? I want to get what is rightfully mine.

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Those adorable little dog ears of his?

KingDog: No! The Tetsusaiga, you imbecile! Where is he?

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: I think he's doing naughty things with Kagome right now. Santa's only going to bring him coal! Would you like to leave a message; I'll be sure that he gets it as soon as possible!

KingDog has signed off

Evil_Miasma has signed on

ShikonSweetie has signed on

doggie_ears217 has signed on

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops!: Holy !#$ it's Naraku! Later guys!

KagomeBringMeSomeLollipops! has signed off

Evil_Miasma: **laughs all creepy**

doggie_ears217: What do you want you crazy asshole?

Evil_Miasma: **laughs all creepy**

Evil_Miasma has signed off

ShikonSweetie: That was weird.

BarbieGirl has signed on

BarbieGirl: Hey Kagome, how did you get a hold of all these computers anyway?

ShikonSweetie: Well… um… I kind of… um…

doggie_ears217: Kagome, what did you do?

ShikonSweetie: **whimpers** I stole them.

BarbieGirl: Kagome! You didn't!

doggie_ears217: Oh Kagome… I am so proud of you! You're finally learning how to live on the wild side! That's so great!

ShikonSweetie: You wanna go jack some stuff from the local Macy's?

doggie_ears217: Yeah, let's go!

ShikonSweetie has signed off

doggie_ears217 has signed off

BarbieGirl: Oh, boy… I'd better go stop them before they do something really stupid. On the bright side, that sex with Miroku was the best I've ever had!

BarbieGirl has signed off

A/N: So… what did you guys think? If you don't get the pun with Sango's username, go do your homework on IMDb. See ya later! XOXO Katie


End file.
